1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method which perform focus adjustment while performing live-view display.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a camera which performs exposure by setting an exposure parameter (exposure time, aperture value, etc.) calculated based on brightness in a predetermined photometric area of a subject, when performing normal live-view display without performing focus adjustment (hereinafter, such exposure is called “LVAE”), and which performs the exposure for obtaining image data for the focus adjustment by selecting a photometric area for the focus adjustment (hereinafter, called “AFAE”) and also uses the image data obtained based on this AFAE in parallel for the live-view display, when performing the live-view display together with focus adjustment. However, since generally a photometric range for the case of performing the focus adjustment is frequently narrower than the photometric range for the case of performing the normal live-view display, even for image data on the same subject area, between the image data for the focus adjustment and the image data for the normal live-view display, not only the level of the image data is different but also the brightness distribution mode of the image is frequently different because of saturation of the image data. Accordingly, the image quality of the live-view display changes between before and after the focus adjustment and a user feels uncomfortable.
Japanese Patent No. 2010-68046 (hereinafter, called “Patent Literature 1”) solves a problem as described above by correcting the image data for the focus adjustment so as to cause the levels of the image data to become close to each other between the focus adjustment and the normal live-view display.